The present invention generally relates to devices for handling devices under test, such as integrated circuit packages, particularly to devices for handling such devices for testing under varying temperature conditions.
Integrated circuits are tested electrically and under specific thermal conditions to determine the reliability of such circuits. Such testing has been accomplished by a variety of ways. One prior method was thermal forcing systems which could be cumbersome, inconvenient, and tedious. Another previous method utilized was pick and place handlers which were inefficient and relatively expensive and thus were economically justifiable in only limited circumstances.